walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew (Comic Series)
Andrew was a convict who survived the initial stages of the undead Apocalypse inside The Prison. He was a minor character within the series. He was additionally a minor antagonist towards the survivor group. The Prison Little was revealed about Andrew's past. He, along with Axel, Dexter and Thomas were encountered by Rick and Tyreese in the cafeteria of The Prison, which was initially locked by a set of handcuffs. The four convicts explained their isolated survival attributed to the wealth of food and supplies that was meant to feed the entire prison population for weeks. When each of the four introduced themselves, Andrew revealed he was put into jail for drug use. He offered his disturbing opinion on the epidemic situation; he believed God sent the zombie apocalypse to help him "get clean" from his drugs. He explained with the undead ruling, he had no way of acquiring substance. A homosexual relationship between him and Dexter was hinted at, and explored later. Compared to the revelation of Dexter's murderous past or Axel's armed robbery charges, Andrew seemed less of a threat than the other convicts. Not much was seen of Andrew in the short time the convicts had total freedom alongside the survivors. There was a brief conversation between him and Axel concerning the availability of women now that the new group was among them. Andrew dismissed Axel's claims that because of the women Dexter would turn hetrosexual again, believing in his faithfulness to him and confirming their relationship. Andrew and Dexter remained much more reserved than Axel and Thomas, who actively interacted with the other survivors. This was due to careful caution on their part. Lori and the others often commented on the pair's obvious distance from everyone but preferred it. The pair chose an isolated cell rather than remaining in close proximity of the rest of the survivors. Before Dexter was sought after and wrongly accused of the brutal murders of Susie and Rachel, Andrew was shown again talking with him about their opinions of the survivors, and both expressed distrust and concern for their actions and, from their prespective, apparent psychological instabilities. Dexter was soon confronted by Lori, who insisted Dexter's past murder charge made him the killer, and threw him into a locked cell despite his vigorous claims of innocence. Andrew later alluded the survivors and tried to break Dexter out. The two agreed the survivors had compromised their shelter, and that their rife instability compared to the two of them was far more dangerous than first assumed. Dexter convinced Andrew to find a way into the previously unexplored Block A and gather up the guard riot gear to re-take The Prison. The submissive and infatuated Andrew followed his request and broke him out to acquire the gear. This occurred off-panel, as the rest of the survivors were dealing with the discovery of Andrea being attacked by Thomas, who was the real culprit responsible for the Greene twin's deaths. Immediately after Rick's brutal beating of Thomas, the convicts struck. Andrew and Dexter along with an apparently defecting Patricia confronted the majority of the survivors on the grounds of the penitentiary. The trio were armed with shotguns and rifles, and at a much more obvious advantage than the rest. Dexter, obviously convinced the group was insane and still fuming from their wrong accusation, threatened Rick to gather the group and leave. Axel attempted to convince his jailmates to instead co-operate but was unsuccessful. Their conflict was temporarily subsided when the escaping zombies from Block A, which the convicts forgot to close on their way out, threatened to overrun them all. Andrew followed Dexter's decision to put their feud on hold to keep the approaching undead at bay. During the fight Rick made the choice to kill Dexter in between the chaos of the firefight to claim the murder as friendly fire. Once Dexter was shot and killed, Patricia and Andrew quickly stood down. Andrew expressed extreme distraught at Dexter's death. Fate In between the clean-up of the outbreak caused by Dexter and the introduction of Michonne, Andrew, in suicidal grief, fled into the surrounding countryside, apparently to his own death. Rick was asked by Dale if the group needed to follow him, but they decided to let him go. Despite assumptions of being dead or reanimated due to the apparent impossible circumstances he would face, his ultimate fate in the comic book is still undetermined. advertisement for the Andrew undead statue]] However, outside of the series, writer Robert Kirkman stated: "Andrew died somewhere along the way after we saw him last. He's a zombie roaming out there somewhere and we will never see him again. In real life, in that situation... you would never see him again. To run into Andrew again--would be insanely unrealistic. Having him be the statue was a cool way (I thought) to show him as being a zombie--without it having to be kind of weird to show him in the book." This response confirms his direction in having Andrew assumed deceased. Characteristics and Role Andrew's role was limited due to his short time in the series. Consequently, his personality was also less explored. However, he still played a significant part in The Prison story-arc, being an accomplice of the second major antagonist of the series. He was shown right from his introduction as somewhat unstable and awkward; this was mostly evident by his opinion of the zombie epidemic as a act of god to keep him off drugs. He displayed a submissive personality when around Dexter, who due to their relationship, was influenced greatly by him. An example of this would be when he followed Dexter's orders to acquire the prison riot gear without question. His absolute reliability on the more dominant Dexter was also exposed when the former was killed; he broke down in a wave of tears and exclaimed he didn't know what to do without him. Whatever remained of his already unstable composure was soon compromised, shown by his suicidal decision to carelessly flee The Prison. Prominent Relationships Dexter: His homosexual partner and fellow convict, the two were evidently close. His unwavering ability to follow Dexter into the obviously dangerous choice of dividing the group showed how strong their relationship was. Axel: The pair were on friendly terms, possibly due to their time together locked in the cafeteria and also before the epidemic. Patricia: The two were very close towards the end, but it seemed Patricia was still with Otis and Later, Andrew was dead. Notes Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:antagonist's Category:Comic Characters